Mal's Mixel Friendship Games
Mal's Mixel Friendship Games is a new film. Summary When the students of Canterlot High School prepare for the annual "Friendship Games" sports competition against rival school Crystal Prep Academy, they discover that the Flain from their world is on the opposing team. Plot A new arrival (MMFG) Mal races to Canterlot High School, having been summoned by Gobba via emergency text message. However, the only "emergency", Teslo informs Mal that the only problem is Gobba's guitar string broke, much to his friends' frustration. Gobba and Duncan prepare to give a performance for Peppa and her friends, and the others join them inside the school. Mal stays behind to write to Flain in Planet Mixel. As Mal writes, a bus stops in front of the school, and a teenage boy in a hoodie steps off. He uses a scientific device and approaches the statue, appearing to be strangely interested in the portal to Planet Mixel. Mal notices the boy and calls out to him. The boy suddenly runs off, and Mal gives chase. Before Mal can catch up to the boy, he escapes on another bus. Having safely gotten away, the boy pulls off his hood, revealing his identity as Flain's human counterpart. Upon returning to his own school, Flain enters a private research room and assembles a device resembling an amulet. The CHS pep rally (MMFG) Some time later, Mal and his friends gather together in the school library. Mal wonders about the mysterious boy's interest in the statue, nothing that he appears to be from the human world and not Planet Mixel. Trader believes the boy is a Crystal Prep Academy student trying to deface the statue due to the upcoming Friendship Games, which the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts always win. Despite the Games representing schools coming together in sportsmanship, Canterlot High and Crystal Prep are fierce rivals, and Gobba has a plan to bring victory to their school. Later, at a pep rally in the gymnasium, Duncan and Gobba with the help of the school marching band rallies and motivates the unenthusiastic students with a spirited song. At the song's climax, The Fang Gang Max, After the pep rally ends, Glomp wonders how Gobba was able to "mixel up" without his guitar. Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon approaches and asks that they keep their magic in check during the Friendship Games to avoid accusations of cheating He tasks Mal with Solving the mystery of his friends' random magical transformations. Later, in the CHS library, Mal hits a block in his research and tries reaching out to Flain in Planet Mixel again, telling him about his assignment to keep magic out of the games. Flain's research Back at Crystal Prep, Flain goes to his research room and finds his Friends, Vulk, Zorch and Mike. He explains to them that the device he built can measure and contain the strange energy surrounding Canterlot High, which Mike tells Flain that they will collecting enough mixel power, hoping that this research will get accepted into the Everton Independent Study Program. Just then, Crystal Prep Good Principal Cherubimon enters and informs Flain that Dr. X from Jumpstart 5th Grade demands his presence. Aware of Flain's interest in Everton, Cherubimon also encourages him to give friendship a try. On his way to Dr. X's office, Flain begins to contemplate his place at the school. In Dr. X's Office, Flain is surprised to see his cousin Burnard With Dr. X and Cherubimon. Having learned of Canterlot High's recent rise in test score averages and athletics, Dr. X requests that Flain join the Shadowbolts and compete in the Friendship Games to maintain Crystal Prep's reputation. Flain is very reluctant about this until Dr. X threatens to deny isr application to Everton. In the end, Flain decides to compete after all, since he planned to collect more data at the school anyway. He wears his amulet around his neck and Joins Vulk, Zorch and Mike. Upon reaching the bus, Flain meets his teammates: the bipolar Vaka-Waka, the ultra-competitive Krog, the extremely blunt Vampire Bat Mixel Globert, the rocker Klinker Kamzo, and straight Male T-Rex Meltus. He immediately has difficulty getting along with them and makes a fool of himself. Canterlot Meets Crystal Prep (MMFG) After the Mixel Dramas finish band practice, Duncan expresses hope that the Games will have a music competition, but Mal reminds him they are supposed to keep magic out of the competition. In the meantime, The Wiztastics and The Spikels shows his friends various outfits they made for the guys to wear for the Games. At the Canterlot High School entrance, Principal Azulongmon and Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon welcome Dr. X and Cherubimon respectively to the school. Using his amulet to track energy, Flain enters the school and is surprised when several CHS students greet him by name. He bumps into Rose Rock, who wonders about Flain's glasses. Flain ends their conversation when his device starts detecting energy. Back in the band room, Krader asks why the Wiztastics and the Spikels would make so many clothes they might not need, and Magnifo says that they is only being generous. As their generosity shines through, The Wiztastics and the Spikels max up. Outside, Flain detects the energy given off by Wiztastics Max's and Spikels Max's transformation, and his device opens up to absorb it. As their magic is drained, The Wiztastics and the Spikels suddenly feels fatigued, and their mixel parts disappear. As Flain enters the band room, the Mixel Dramas are ecstatic to be reunited with their friend from Planet Mixel. However, they are confused as to why he is wearing a Crystal Prep clothes and glasses. Flain expresses even more confusion when The Frosticons and the Spikels recognize his friends. As Azulongmon gives Dr. X a tour of the school, he also recognizes Flain and becomes baffled when Dr. X refers to Flain as "his" student. He assumes that Flain has a twin brother, but Zaptor explains that he is not the Flain from Planet Mixel. Outside the CHS entrance, Dr. X has a private conversation with Flain, telling him he needs to be focused on the Games. Flain tells Dr. X about how everyone knows him at the school, and Dr. X convinces him they are only trying to distract him and lure him away. Magnifo is in disbelief that the human world's Flain goes to Crystal Prep, and Gobba is surprised that they will be playing against their supposed friend. However, Mal is more concerned about the random magical occurrences as well as the fact that she hasn't heard back from mixel Flain. After separating from his friends, Mal considers returning to Planet Mixel to find Flain himself. Unfortunately, human Flain's device suddenly detects the portal's energy and absorbs the magic from it, rendering it inactive. Welcome, Crystal Prep (MMFG) In the gymnasium, a welcoming party is held for the Crystal Prep students, but no one appears to be getting along. Mal informs his friends about what happened to the portal and immediately places blame upon the human Flain. He tries to confront him, but a sudden confrontation with the other Shadowbolts prevents him from doing so. Meanwhile, The Electroids and the Glorp Corp introduces themselves to Flain. Flain notices that there isn't a lot of partying going on, and Zaptor enlists her help in fixing it. As Principal Azulongmon greets the Crystal Prep students, the Electroids, the Glorp Corp and Flain haul a pair of party cannons into the gym. With a little redecorating and appropriate lighting and music, the party kicks into full swing, and the Canterlot High and Crystal Prep students start to mingle. Pleased by this, The Glorp Corp and The Electroids max up, Like before, Flain's device accidentally drains away The Electroids' and the Glorp Corp's Powers and also opens a small dimensional rift. Once Dr. X takes the stage, the party stops. Dr. X gives a brief speech heavily criticizing Canterlot High, concluding that this year's Games will end like all the previous ones have. Once again, the two student groups are on bitter terms. The Mixel Dramas approach The Glorp Corp and the Electroids, and they informs them that something drained away their magic. They try to find Flain, but he has disappeared. Let the Games Begins (MMFG) In the foyer, Cherubimon commences the first event of the Friendship Games: the academic decathlon. In the musical montage that follows, the Shadowbolts win in chemistry, the Wondercolts in home economics, the Shadowbolts in woodshop, and the spelling bee ends in an apparent tie, resulting in everyone being eliminated excluding Flain and Mal. The final leg of the decathlon pits Mal and Flain in academics as they attempt to solve a complex mathematical equation. In the end, Flain wins the event and decathlon for the Shadowbolts, but the Crystal Prep students' excitement is lackluster. Meanwhile, the Mixel Dramas approach Mal and congratulate him for trying his best. The effects of magic (MMFG) Some time later, Flain meets up with the Frosticons and the Flexers, who happily tends to their pets. Flain finds a kindred spirit in Lunk since he also smuggled Lillipup into the school with him. Lunk congratulates Flain for winning the decathlon but comments on how unexcited his fellow students were. Flain explains that no one at Crystal Prep gets excited about anything they don't do themselves. In an effort to cheer Flain up, Lunk lets him hold Noibat. As Flain starts to feel better, the Frosticons and Flexers Glow causes them to max up. The device drains the Frosticons' Powers and the Flexers' Powers and opens several more dimensional rifts, through which an Equestrian jackalope appears. Lillipup chases the jackalope in and out of the rifts and becomes affected by the strange energy. As a result of being touched by Mixel power, Lillipup is suddenly able to talk, leaving Flain in complete shock. When Flain runs away, Lillipup, Vulk, Zorch and Mike follow him into a hallway and ask why he ran away. Flain is left baffled by these bizarre events that he's experiencing, culminating in his talking dog. Mike explains to Flain that when Lillipup chased the jackalope, he was somewhere else, and suddenly he could talk. When Dr. X approaches, Flain hides Lillipup in a nearby locker. Dr.X encourages Flain to get to know his competitors since they seem to have a keen interest in him. When Flain says he is uncomfortable with spying, Dr. X once again uses his Everton application as leverage. Elsewhere, Mal Trivia Songs Scenes Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transformersprimfan